Hating You
by skinnycook
Summary: Some enemies are far too much fun.


_**I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you grease your hair**._

I saw him, walking down the corridors, slowly running his pale hand through his slicked back hair. Both his 'bodyguards' on either side. The hair was so out-dated. Wouldn't you think he'd realise? Obviously not, he really was very oblivious to everything around him.

"Staring are we now Mudblood? Like what you see?"

"I was disgusted actually Malfoy, but keep on dreaming" I walked away. There was nothing more I could do.  
**  
_I hate the way you fly your broom, I hate it when you stare._**

Quidditch. Who needs it? A bunch of sweaty, winning crazed adolescents zooming around hundreds of feet in the air chucking balls to one another! Most would disagree, but that's how I saw it.

"Draco! Draco! We love you!" screamed a bunch of air-headed Slytherin girls from the next stands. All the girls who weren't in the team would only come to the sidelines to ogle at the boys wearing tight Quidditch uniforms.

Malfoy obviously heard them and started flashing his teeth and waving regally. Who did he think he was, the King? I had to hide a laugh when he flew down and 'looped-the-loop' in front of them. Wasn't he supposed to be catching the snitch?

This was the main reason I brought a book to every Quidditch match. Because somewhere along the line I knew things were going to turn utterly pathetic and I needed something to occupy myself.

I looked up from the brown wrinkled pages to meet Malfoy's eyes staring at me intently. He always did this. At every Quidditch match he was playing in. I was really getting tired of it.

**_I hate your big dumb arrogant ego, and the way you read my mind._**

"Oi Mudblood!" Came the call from across the Great Hall. Lunch time. The most absolute worst time of the day. At Lunch the teachers didn't sit with us. In fact, they didn't even enter the hall unless called for. In my book that was atrocious! If I was running the school then I would have these ratty students supervised but then again, I wasn't.

Every lunch time, two minutes from the bell, Malfoy called the exact same thing from the Slytherin table. Everyone knew he was calling for me, by now it was routine.

"Mudblood, I spilled some pumpkin juice! Come and clean it up. Oh sorry, I can't let you touch it since you're not even fit to touch the mud I walk on!" And all the Slytherins burst out laughing. I turned around and gave him a death glare. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, as they only laughed harder.

"Hermione, don't listen to him." Sighed Harry as Ron gave me a hug.

I didn't want to cry. I shouldn't cry because they were just words from an emotionally deprived dick-wit of a boy who probably couldn't even tie his own shoelaces without the help of his goons. But that didn't really help, the words still hurt.

"Mudblood, don't cry! It's only words! Hahaha……"

I stormed out of the Great Hall and made my way to the Girl's Lavatory. I hated it when Malfoy could read my mind, it was really uncanny.

**I hate you so much it makes me sick, I even lose track of time.**

Snape's evil glare bore deep into a pair of Slytherin seventh years fighting over a black Quill "We will be attempting a simple Love Potion. The instructions are on the board, you may begin but beware, all potions which are not up to scratch…" He looked intently at Harry and Neville "There will be a total of 50 points docked from your house. Carry on."

Fantastic. 50 points! That was a nightmare!

I glanced up at the blackboard as I pulled out the necessary ingredients and noticed Malfoy and a Slytherin girl whom I didn't know the name of fondling and giggling with each other. Yuck! Malfoy really makes me sick sometimes! I hate him so much.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered from my other side.

"What?"

"You've hardly started and we have to stop soon"

"Oh Merlin!"

I tried. I really did. I tried to get the potion finished and I, well I didn't. Stupid Malfoy! How dare he do that to me!

"Miss Granger?" Came Snape's cruel, slimey voice

"Yes, Professor?"

"Your potion is not complete. How unlike the know-it-all. 50 points from Gryffindor."

"What? But I-" I was outraged! Harry stamped down on my foot before I could finish my sentence. Malfoy was really a jerk. He could cause all sorts of pain and catastrophe's without even meaning too. I bet he was smirking. I looked over at his side of the room.

He was.

**_I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie._**

I was sitting by the lake completing a Charm's essay when Ron saw Malfoy coming. Just great. The most foul git you cold ever imagine seemed to be wherever I went, torturing, me.

"Shouldn't you all be inside? It's getting a bit late and I think it's past your bedtime!" I chuckled quietly. I was sitting behind the tree; they wouldn't have been able to see me. But I still felt ashamed! I mean he was insulting my friends! How could I laugh?

"Piss off Malfoy and for once do what I say!" Hissed Harry. If I knew Harry then this whole situation, was just about to get ugly.

I slammed my book down onto the root of the tree we were sitting under and huffed. I always had to take care of everything.

"Malfoy, listen. I don't want to have to use this…" I pulled out my wand, twirling it in my fingers "to turn you back into a ferret and Crabbe into a cage okay? So why don't you just run along to your sex machine Pansy? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you! You have been neglecting her lately…"

He came up to me. No, he strutted up to me, pushing Ron to the ground.

"You listen here Mudblood and take heed to my words. You couldn't hex me even if you tried! And even if you did, you would get expelled anyway. So go ahead, be my guest!" he outstretched his arms, making his chest wider.

I hated it when Malfoy was right. I would get expelled. He lied too though, he knew I could hex him.

"The only reason I am no going to do anything Malfoy is because I would get expelled. But just you wait until after graduation."

And I ran up to the castle.

_  
**I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. **_

I heard him and Crabbe laughing behind my back as I stormed up to the castle doors. I hated Malfoy so much, he made me so angry! Tears of frustration poured down my face. My blood was boiling.

"Hermione! Hermione wait up! Damn you can walk fast!" came the pants of Ron and Harry behind her. Thankyou Merlin for giving me friends.

"Hermione why are you crying? It's just Malfoy!"

"That's the exact reason I am crying Harry! I just hate him! He's such a git! I hate him because he insults me and my friends! I hate him because he made me laugh! I hate him because I'm crying over his words! I hate him so much I-"

"It's okay Hermione. We know."

We made our way up to the common room.

****

I hate it when you're goons are around, and that you are so damn tall.

I met him again in the corridors the very next morning. How lovely, what a wonderful thing to wake up to! Not.

"Morning Mudblood! Ohhh what's this? Granger's secret diary?" He yelled to his goons proudly as he stole a thing book from my book bag. He waved it in front of my nose as if he was an animal trainer.

Despite myself I laughed. As if I'd be caught dead carrying my diary around Hogwarts Hall's.

"As if Ferret" But it wouldn't have stopped him. Oh Merlin he was so immature sometimes!

He was laughing an laughing, pure adolescent bliss spread widely across his face at the idea that he had one over me. But I would get him, or so I would like to think.

It was too hard for me too push him because he was at least two feet taller than me. She couldn't hex him because there were too many conniving Slytherins around. He wasn't as muscly or broad as she'd thought he'd be but he was so tall. And being a complete dick-head.

My gaze dropped to said dick and a light-bulb went off like a madwoman inside my head.

I reached up as if to attempt to grab the book he held above her but instead kicked him with all the might I could muster into his 'prized package'.

I got the book.

I got that smirk off his face.

I got three weeks detention.

And I made a decision right then and there, if there was ever an opportunity I could kill someone and get away with it, I would. So Malfoy had better watch his back.

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close  
not even a little bit, not even at all.**

She'd never had detention since first year. The thought alone brought tears to her eyes, her perfect record was ruined. How horrid. And who was to blame? Why Draco Malfoy of course.

And to make matters even worse, she was sitting in the cold dungeons because lo and behold, Snape had taken over her detention. Woot.

"Now Miss Granger, because you so painfully injured a fellow student, the student in question has decided on your punishment."

Oh Lordy, please tell me this was the one and only joke Snape has ever told. Please?

Draco Malfoy and his goons strutted into the room. It didn't surprise her. He always strutted.

"Right then, at half-past ten Miss Granger can return to her dorms." And he left.

For the first time in Wizarding history Hermione didn't want him to go.

"Right…" smirked Malfoy. His face showing just how overjoyed he was to be able to 'punish Granger'. "You'll scrub this floor, with i _no magic /i _."

She scoffed, this dungeon hall was HUGE! She wouldn't be done for weeks! She felt her mouth hang open.

"Bet you hate me don't you Mudblood"

"I don't hate you Malfoy." she replied truthfully.

"So your coming out of denial then? You do have the hots for me!" He turned to look at his 'fan club' as they all smiled and laughed at his joke.

Yeah, it was sooo funny! Not.

"I abhor you Malfoy. Get that through your thick skull!" And I walked off, back the way I came, with a smirk on my face, leaving Draco and his gang of incoherent goons staring at me. I didn't care about the detention, nor the retaliation Snape will have when he finds out.

I chuckled to myself, what would the Gryffindors have to say when I told them what happened?

Sometimes enemies are far too much fun.


End file.
